


Project ShadowHeart

by PrincessShadowDarkness



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Colosseum & XD
Genre: Ash meets dad, Chains, Champion! Ash, Closing Hearts, Experiments, F/M, Gary appears too!, Good! Lovina, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, hostage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessShadowDarkness/pseuds/PrincessShadowDarkness
Summary: Ash is visiting Orre on a request from Prof. Oak. A plot from Team Cipher brews. What do they want with Ash? Read as Ash finds love, discovers something unique, is kidnapped, and the adventure that continues through the region of Orre. Not only does Ash have a new love, but there is also a hidden, dark secret lurking. Will it be exposed in the mean time?I'm so so sorry. I suck terribly at summaries.





	1. Enter Orre!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about the sucky summary. I have an account on Fanfiction.net and have posted chapter 1 on their as well. Chapter 2 should be posted soon. Umm.... I shall be posting a new document, but it is not a story. Its a list of ideas that I have come up with and has summaries of a story that I want to read or write, but have been unable to have the time to do so. Please email me or whatever. 
> 
> ~PrincessShadowDarkness
> 
> (SHINeSuicune@gmail.com)

Please visit my profile on fanfiction.net to see what Eevee should evolve into. Please email or review to tell me anything BAD or GOOD. Oh and for later reference, I will start calling it a motor/hover cycle, but may refer to it as a bike.

  
(Pokémon Translation) Only Ash can understand them {I got too bored writing out the sounds of the Pokemon speaking, so I deleted the repetitive saying of their names, such as "Pika, pikachupi, pi."  
"Speaking"  
Pokémon Moves  
TIME SKIP: Time later or Time before  
Chapter 1

          The sun was high is the sky but setting fast.

  
        "Charizard! Land before we crash! This storm isn't going to let up!"

         (Never! I can make it!)

  
          "You cannot! At this rate we will-!"

           The boy and his Pokémon start to plummet down to the deserts below.  
TIME SKIP: 2 hours later

        "Boy….Oy! ...Boy! ...Wake Up, boy!"

  
         The raven haired boy wakes up to see a man leaning over him. He slowly blinks and sits up. Looking around, the boy sees he's in a restaurant, but in a train.

        "Excuse me, where's my Charizard? Is he okay? And where is my backpack?" The man chuckles.

         "Are you talking about the orange Pokémon?" Frantic nods. "He's fine. A little roughed up due to the sandstorm, but fine. Put him in the Pokeball in your backpack. " The boy sighs in relief. "Child." Shaking his head, the man chuckles. "What were you doing in the sandstorm anyway?"

         "Hmm? Oh. I was headed to Professor Krane's laboratory."

          "Oh… Hmm… That's a little past Gateon Port. I would take you there, but I have this restaurant to keep running…. Oh! I'll give you Wes's old motorcycle. I tweaked it a little bit. It hovers instead of using wheels, but it's still faster than riding the Pokémon. You can have it if you can ride it, offer it to many travelers, but none have been able to ride smoothly. Notoriously hard. If you can, go for it. You should stop in Phenac City for the night." Standing up, the raven haired boy nods and walks to the door. The man follows and points him to a motorcycle with ocean blue outlining and a pearl white paint job, with a sidecar attached, painted a royal blue and a forest green outline. The man hands him a blue key. Walking over to the motorcycle, the boy sits upon the seat and turns the key. The engine starts up and emits a steady hum. The entire motorcycle starts hovering about a foot above the ground. Putting his feet up, the boy revs the engine. Racing off, the motorcycle speeds straight ahead and the boy drives it around the restaurant a few times."Why, you're a natural at this!" The man states as the boy returns to the front of the door. "Here's your backpack. I added a few Great and Ultra balls. You have a good quantity of Pokeballs there. I added some machines that help to customize each Pokeball. Your Charizard is in a separate pocket. Along with the lightning bolt Pokeball." The boy pales drastically at the mention of the lightning bolt Pokeball. "What? Is something scary in there?"

         The boy grabs the Pokeball with the lightning bolt on it and releases it as soon as possible. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He apologizes another five times to the yellow mouse Pokémon.

          (Satoshi! You took too long!) "PIKA-CHUUU!" (Eat thunder!)

        "AHHH! Pikachu! I said I was sorry. Charizard wouldn't find shelter and insisted on flying through the storm and crashed! I was out for a while and just got my backpack back. I also was getting us a way to the Professor's."  
     

        (Wouldn't…..land? Satoshi, are you okay? That orange brat!)

        "Are you okay now?" Pikachu ran up and rubbed his cheek against his trainer's. "Good. We're spending the night at Phenac City."

        Throughout the entire interaction the man had been silent. "So… are you going to go before daylight runs out?"

        The boy blanches. "Yeah! We're going to have to leave now! Come on, Pikachu!" The boy calls, grabbing his backpack and starting towards the motorcycle.

         "Wait! Here's a map if the entire Orre region. And I never got your name."

         "Thanks. Ash Haruka Rin Ketchum, pleasure to meet you," the newly introduced Ash replies with an exaggerated bow. Climbing onto the bike, Ash starts up the engine and revs it a little. Pikachu jumps into the sidecar and they drive off.

TIMESKIP: 1 hour later

         "Here we are! Pikachu, let's go get a room and stock up on supplies."

           Walking into the Pokémon Center, Ash notices 3 people wearing casual clothing over something else. Another 4 with formal clothing over the same outfit, and 2 people awkwardly pretending to be shopkeepers. 6 of which directly stared at him when he walked in.

         "Hi! Can I rent a room please? I just need it for one night. Preferably one where I can keep my Pokémon out. Oh and can you check my Charizard, he was flying in a sandstorm and we crashed. Pikachu here is fine, due to being in his Pokeball." Ash requests as Pikachu rubs cheeks with Ash from his perch on Ash's shoulder.

          "Sure, my name is Nurse Joy and I would be happy to take care of your Pokémon. I'll deliver to your room when I'm done. Here is your room key and the room is optimized to hold at least 5 large Pokémon," Nurse Joy states, handing over a key with a number on the tag.

          "Oh! Before I forget, can you check my egg real quick? Professor Oak said that it should hatch within the next 3 months," Ash sheepishly asks.

           "Sure! I'll check right now if that's okay with you." Ash takes out the incubator from his backpack and places it on the counter. The egg is a swirling of white, blues, greens, and a little bit of pink. Taking the egg, Nurse Joy checks all the vitals of the egg and the shell to make sure that nothing is cracked from the crash. Handing back the egg, Nurse Joy walks into the backroom. Ash stays there for a few minutes, waiting to get a new incubator. Walking back in, Nurse Joy hands Ash a new incubator, which Ash puts his egg in.

         "Thanks, Nurse Joy!" Ash calls as he walks to his room, Room 23. As he walks, he hears multiple footsteps behind him. Reaching his room, he puts in his key and opens the door. He walks in and closes the door behind him. Pikachu jumps down, walks over to the bed, and jumps on to it.

          "Pikachu, who were the people behind us?"

          "Pi-kaka-Pikachu Pi!" (They were strange-suited people!)

         "Okay. Let's go to the PokeMart for now. We can figure out who they are later."

          "Pi-Ka!" (Okay!)

          Heading out, Ash makes sure to seal his door to only open to his or Nurse Joy's Aura. Walking along the hallway, Ash hears footsteps behind him again and keeps walking. He heads to the PokeMart, after looking at the map Nurse Joy gave him, and starts to gather potions, status healing sprays, revives, stat boosts, and Ultra Balls. Ash brings them to the counter and gets out his money. The shopkeeper rings up his purchases and totaled the cost to $137,600 PokeDollars. Ash neatly puts away all the supplies into his backpack and walks out of the PokeMart. The footsteps follow him again and disappear as he walks back to his rented room. Ash and Pikachu wash up and get ready for bed. They fall asleep almost instantly.

TIME SKIP: The Next Day

          Ash woke up at dawn and saw that Charizard's Pokeball on the nightstand. Waking Pikachu, both Trainer and Pokémon prepare for the day and pack all their supplies. Leaving the room, Ash takes down the seal and walks to the front of the Pokémon Center. After eating a small breakfast and saying goodbye to Nurse Joy, Ash walks out the front doors. Heading over to the gym, Ash and Pikachu take notice of how many more people were wearing clothes, covering something. Awkward shopkeepers, strangely acting 'citizens', and people in formal clothes and not acting correctly. Within his ten minutes of walking, Ash noticed 21 people acting weird, dressed strange, or awkwardly acting. Reaching the front gates, Ash made to go to his bike, when three people stepped in his way. With Charizard hidden on his belt and Pikachu next to him, Ash wasn't unprotected.

        "Who are you?" Ash asks sweetly.

         "Hey, kid! You can't leave until we say you can. So go back to the plaza. Cause, we're Team Snagem and we're going to take over this city," the men proclaim as they shed the covering clothes, showing more thuggish clothing.  
         

         "But sirs, I-"Ash started, trying to keep up the sweet, innocent façade,

         "No! Get into the plaza or we'll- oh whatever! You! Stun him! You tie him up and take him to the plaza," the apparent leader of the group orders to the other two men, then leaving.

         Sending out an Electrike and Geodude, Geodude attacked Pikachu, while Electrike tried to knock over Ash, which only scratched his face a little. Both Trainer and Pokémon resisted the attacks.

         "Fine," Ash snaps, turning his hat backwards. "Pikachu, Quick Attack, Volt Tackle, Iron Tail, and another Quick Attack !"  
Pikachu, knowing exactly what Ash was doing, starts running into Quick Attack , hitting Electrike, sending it sprawling. Continuing his speed, Pikachu starts releasing electricity, turning Quick Attack into Volt Tackle. Using Volt Tackle , Pikachu uses the velocity and power to boost into a jump and uses Iron Tail on the Geodude, with concentrated electricity around his tail. Turning around, Pikachu jumps and uses Quick Attack to slam Electrike into the ground. "Still want to attack us?" Ash taunts the two men. Sweetly, Ash says," How about Pikachu against 3 Pokémon? If I lose you can do whatever you want, bar taking my Pokémon."

         "Grr… Fine, if we win, you-you join Team Cipher! The real brains behind the operation."

          "*Yawn* Sure, sure…*Yawn*."

          "You-you! Go! Mightyena/Hypno/Fennekin!"

            "Go on, Pikachu." Ash laughs as Pikachu stood up from its nap and went into a lazy battle position. "Oh stop yawning…..what is that? Pikachu watch out for the Fennekin! There's something wrong with the aura of that Pokémon," Ash wavers as he whispers the last part to Pikachu.

            "Mightyena, Bite . Hypno, Yawn . Fennekin, Shadow Rush !"

              Ash sits down and makes a peace sign to Pikachu. Pikachu perks up and grins madly. Dancing around Mightyena's Bite , Pikachu jumps on its head, uses Thunderbolt to paralyze Mightyena, and spins his tail in a circular motion fast, blowing the mist of Yawn , back to Hypno, who slowly fell asleep. Fennekin, who is covered in a shadowy mist, charges at Pikachu, who jumps and twirls gracefully to the ground, using Thunder on the Fennekin, causing it to faint. Pikachu then pokes Ash, who was dozing, cross-legged on the floor.

           "What? Oh I win. I'll take that Fennekin, and be on my way," Ash smiles innocently at the gaping men.

            "What is taking so long that you can't handle ONE boy?!" The leader yells, stomping over to the two men. "Why is there five Pokémon knocked out? Huh?! You can't handle ONE LITTLE BOY?! I'll show you how to take out a little boy. Go! Machoke, Golem, Machamp! Machoke grab the brat! Golem, Machamp distract the rat!"  
Golem uses Rollout towards the pair, causing Pikachu and Ash to split up, where Machamp uses Shadow Rush and knocks over Pikachu, who was facing in Golem's direction. As Pikachu is distracted, Ash is grabbed by the arms by Machoke and lifted. Bringing both Pikachu and Ash to the leader, Machamp and Machoke bring their struggling captives, while Golem walks behind and growls softly.

            "Well? Are you waiting for an invitation? Go tie them up you fools!" The leader barks at the two men.

             "Please sir. I care not what you do to me, but please let me keep my Pikachu," Ash asks softly. He was still unnerved by the swirling darkness in the Fennekin and Machamp's auras.

              "Ugh. Fine. Put both the boy and rat in the plaza with the rest of the captives. Just make sure they don't escape."  
Leading Ash over to the fountain and sitting him on the edge, the two men place Pikachu on his lap and leave.  
Two citizens help untie him and Pikachu, allowing Ash to hug Pikachu close and dab at the scratches from Electrike.

TIME SKIP: 2 Hours Later

  
             Team Snagem came to the Plaza with a strange guy with lightning bolt-like mustache, really long eyebrows that defied gravity, a red vest, and long brown pants. Who was walking over to Ash and Pikachu.

             "Did you guys realize I am just a harmless, mostly law abiding person?" Ash asks innocently.

              "Pshh! Liar!" The two men from earlier cough out.

               "No! I am Gonzap! Leader of Team Snagem! Two of my men with five Pokémon were beaten by you with that Pikachu. I want to know if they were lying about a mere 16 year old beating them or if my men are just weak."

              "Ummm…. Do I have to? Pikachu here is really not getting any experience from these battles , and I actually think it lowers Pikachu's integrity," Ash asks, adopting a bored attitude. Which makes the grunts and citizens drop their jaws.  
             

               "You insolent little! Fine! If you don't battle me, then I'll battle the kid with the Swablu." The said kid starts shaking in fear, causing Ash to sigh.

               "Fine…. If I havvve to, but if this is how we're battling, then I'm battling with my other Pokémon too."

                "And that is?" Gonzap asks, amused.

               "Why Charizard, of course! Just finished beating *ahem* I mean training with all the others, at Charific Valley!"

                "Charific Valley?! How'd it even survive there! Those dragons are where all the most powerful of the Charizards come from! Um. Just ignore that I said that," Gonzap exclaims, albeit sheepishly.

               "How did Charizard get so strong? With tender love, of course!" Ash states with a grin.

 

And…. Done!  
Words  
2354  
Wow that is long, for me at least. This is actually my rewritten version, so yeah. By the time this is posted, I will almost be done with chapter 2. Please review! This is my first and only story, so far. Check out my poll to vote! I won’t have author notes very long…  
~Thanks for reading!  
~PrincessShadowDarkness


	2. What a lame kidnapper!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash meets Wes and Michael, finally gets to the lab after demolishing Gonzap, and is promptly kidnapped, after being hit by a Shadow Pokemon, SS002! Ash finds himself chained to a wall and is almost Shadowfied! Ash explodes Aura into a wave and creates a crater where the "prison" used to be. Ash is confronted by a man with SS002 and defeats him. Who is that voice?......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any Pokemon or any kind of shows. I wish.....T^T

(Pokémon Translation) Only Ash can understand them  
"Speaking"  
Pokémon Moves  
Aura Speaking (sort of a spell)  
TIME SKIP: Time later or Time before  
Just for the sake of many Pokemon showing up and disappearing quickly, I’m going to not put Pokemon translations.  
Chapter 2  
Recap

"Ummm…. Do I have to? Pikachu here is really not getting any experience from these battles , and I actually think it lowers Pikachu's integrity," Ash asks, adopting a bored attitude. Which makes the grunts and citizens drop their jaws.

"You insolent little! Fine! If you don't battle me, then I'll battle the kid with the Swablu." The said kid starts shaking in fear, causing Ash to sigh.

"Fine…. If I havvve to, but if this is how we're battling, then I'm battling with my other Pokémon too."

"And that is?" Gonzap asks, amused.

"Why Charizard, of course! Just finished beating *ahem* I mean training with all the others, at Charific Valley!"

"Charific Valley?! How'd it even survive there! Those dragons are where all the most powerful of the Charizards come from! Um. Just ignore that I said that," Gonzap exclaims, albeit sheepishly.

"How did Charizard get so strong? With tender love, of course!" Ash states with a grin.

 

Now…

“Tender love, tender love! You want me to believe tender love caused a Charizard to grow strong?” Gonzap exclaimed. 

“Yeah, sure. Can we finish here? I need to reach Professor Krane’s lab sometime. Preferably today,” Ash yawned out. 

“You, you, ugh!” Gonzap steams. 

“What, handsome, mysterious, unknown stranger?” Ash exaggerates with a bow. 

“Whatever! Go, Cryogonal, Entei!”

“Ugh. Fine. Pikachu, Charizard, get it over with,” Ash sighs. 

“Ice Beam, Extreme Speed!”

“Buneary,” he calls, bored. 

Pikachu shivers at the name and releases a Thunder worthy of a legendary at the Cryogonal. Charizard, on the other hand, smirks and catches Entei with its claws. Spreading his wings and flying up, Charizard performs a Skydrop, dropping Entei to land and creating a crater. Releasing his aura, he reaches out to Entei’s and starts to erase the blackness. Entei roars and charges at Ash, while Charizard grabs the Entei, releasing a Hyper Beam at point blank. Pikachu, while all this happened, used an Iron Tail to knock the Cryogonal out. 

“You! What did you do to Entei?” Gonzap roars, enraged Entei was purified. 

“What did you do first? What’s with the auras?” Ash snarks back. 

“You can see aura? TS01-TS08 seize him!”

“Hmph. You don’t know who you’re dealing with,” Pikachu, Charizard,σχηματισμό Άμυνας τρεις!” 

4 men snuck behind Ash, attempting to knock him out, but an invisible dome became a bright silver color. The other 4 were apprehended by Pikachu and Charizard quickly. 

“Pssh! That’s what you call seizing?” Ash asks incredulously through his laughter. 

“Hey! What’s ‘going on here?” someone calls. 

A boy with bright orange-red hair and goggles appeared. Behind him was a teenager with silver hair and a deep blue trench coat. 

“Its Michael and Wes! What do we do, boss?” a grunt asks, panicked. 

“Oh ho ho. I will defeat you this time, brats,” Gonzap sneers.

“Bring it on! I’ll defeat you again!” the kid exclaims.

“Mph! Mphhaha! Hahaha! You were, hahaha, defeated by this kid, hahaha?” Ash gasps out, unable to hold in his laughter through the confrontation any longer. 

“Hey! I’ll have you know that I am a really good trainer!” said kid yells, indignantly. 

“Whatever,” Ash replies and turns to Gonzap.”So…. Can I have the darkened aura Pokemon now?” 

“You see the Shadow Pokemon?” the silver haired teen asks. 

“Yeah, yeah. So that’s what they’re called. So?”

“Fine! Take the worthless trash!” 

“Why thank you,” Ash says. “Tenebris obscuratum filii cordibus vestris, adiuvetis me in gloria, et restituet te in gradum pristinum defendat innocentes.”

All the Shadow Pokemon started to move towards Ash in a trance-like state. 

“What, what did you do?” the grunts panic.

“Told them to join me to heal them,” Ash replies smugly. “Mecum, incendia montis fabuloso.” Entei bounds toward Ash and ….. Wait for it…. Nuzzles Ash’s hand! 

“Entei, too?” Gonzap moans. 

“Again, I need to get to Professor Krane’s laboratory, so if you don’t mind, I think I shall just head on my way out,” Ash shrugs as he turns to leave.

“Stop! Golem, grab him! We can’t let him escape! Oh…. how the bosses will get mad at me….” Gonzap yells, mumbling the last bit. 

Golem blocks Ash’s exit and tries to grab him, only for Pikachu to jump on Ash’s shoulder.

“Seriously? One favor. One freaking favor. And it turns out like this! Never doing anything for Oak again…. Mumble mumble…..what? Oh… Um. Pikachu, Thunderbolt? Like my wake up one okay?” Ash finally says, noticing stares at him. 

Pikachu starts building up energy and releases a large sized thunderbolt that fries the Golem, ground Pokemon or not. 

“Dude. That’s your wake up? Hate to see what a real Thunderbolt looks like,” the red haired kid says. 

“Whatever. I ‘m leaving and if anybody tries to stop me, I’ll have Pikachu zap them. … One freaking favor and look how my luck takes me!” 

Ash starts to walk towards his hoverbike, climbs on, and revs the engine. 

“Wait! You said you were headed towards Professor Krane’s, right?” the silver haired teen yells. 

“Yeah, so? Are you going to attack me or something?” 

“No. We actually live there, so if you want, we can lead you there,” he offers.

“Fine. Come, Pikachu. We shall see if they are worthy of our presence,” Ash says mock haughtily. 

“Michael, we’re leaving,” the silver haired teen yells.

“So, what’s your names?” Ash asks as they leave.

“I’m Wes, this is Michael,” the silver haired kid introduces.

“Oh, I’m Ash Saku Rin K.. Champion extraordinaire,” Ash introduces with a pose. 

“You? A champion?” Michael asks incredulous. 

“Yes. Me. A Champion.”

“Funny joke. I’m pretty sure Ash Ketchum is more masculine than you!”

“Puh-leeze!” 

“I bet I could beat you with a single Pokemon!”

“Later, then.”

 

TIMESKIP: 1 hour later

“We’re here!” Wes announces.

“This is the lab? Lame,” Ash yawns out.

“Hey!” Michael yells, indignant.

“Whatever. Where’s Professor Krane?” 

“He should be in the Purifying Chamber room.”

“Thanks, Wes. I’ll see you later, I guess.” 

Ash heads off inside the lab and finds the room labelled PURIFYING CHAMBER and walks in. He sees a man in a lab coat and walks up to him. 

“Are you Professor Krane?” Ash inquires.

“Why yes! You must be the boy Professor Oak sent,” the man says, excited. 

“Yeah. What did you need me to do?” Ash asks.

“I hear you can use Aura?”

“Yeah. I have a couple Pokemon that I took from the group I met in Phenac and they had weird auras that I’ve been pushing out, during the ride over here.”

“Weird auras? Pushing out? Oh! You can heal the Pokemon! That’s amazing! I wonder what else you can do!” 

“Ummm. I can heal and see aura, create Aura Spheres, and encase Aura around me as armor.”

“Good, good. Can you pass me the Pokemon you obtained?”

“Here.” Ash passes over the Pokemon and yawns. “Do you mind if I lay down? Today was rather eventful.”

“Sure, sure. Wes can show you the way,” Professor Krane absently answers, spotting said person entering the lab. 

“Thanks! Wes, can you take me to more room?” 

“Sure? Your room should be right across from mine.”

BOOM! 

"Help! There’s an attack! Northwest side of the lab!” a fleeing scientist yells.

“Where’s the kid? Where is the kid who sees aura?” someone yells from the settling dust cloud that came from the broken wall.

“Oh come on!” Ash yells, exasperated. The intruders spot the source of the yell and march forward. 

“You are the Aura Seer?” the leader in the yellow uniform interrogates.

“What of it? You think you could take me on?” Ash haughtily answers.

“We are unit 156 of the RS! One person is no match for us!”

“Huh? I tried to warn you! Mus electrica! Squamae prester! σχηματισμός επίθεση μηδέν μηδέν εννέα! 

PikapikapikapikaPIKA! (I hope you enjoy the taste of THUNDER!) 

“Whaaaaa! You little brat!” the one in the blue uniform yells. “Send out the Shadows!” 

“Go! Mightyena!”

“Go! Vespiquen!” 

“Go! Charizard!”

“Go! Suicune!”

“Go! Raichu!”

“Go! SPP002!”

“Bor~ing!” Ash yawns. “Can I sleep now?”

“Sleep? That’s a good idea! Sleep Powder, on all of them, Vespiquen!” the one in the red uniform yells. 

“Take ‘em down, Charizard! Whirlwind! Send it right back at ‘em!” Ash yells, releasing the orange fire type. Charizard blows the powder back to the invaders, causing the Vespiquen and Mightyena to fall asleep, the rest ducking behind debris. “Pikachu, Charizard, コードは火雷! Take ‘em down quick!” Ash orders. Pikachu and Charizard respond by perking up and closing their eyes. The people around watch in awe and interest as the two become engulfed in spirals of lightning and fire respectively. “Release!” Ash cries, as the spirals merged into a tornado of flashes of red, orange, and yellow. The opponents are knocked out, one by one, as the swirling tornado of flames and lightning strikes them, all except for one. A strange Pokemon with a vortex of pure black aura. 

“ SPP002, Shadow Lightning!” the red uniform yells. The strange Pokemon rushes towards Ash, ignoring Pikachu and Charizard, engulfed in black electricity. 

“Pikachu, Guard and Defense, Charizard, Apprehend and Defeat!” Ash calls out, dodging the charging Pokemon. Ash sits on the floor in a meditating position. “ O abscedentium adumbratio ad cor sinum draco, album, et mundaret oblito dimisit facti sunt liberi. Frange cervarum et creata hominibus vocavit quadrigis cipher.” Ash stands up, only to have the rampaging Pokemon running straight at him. 

THE END

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Just kidding. 

“ AHHHH!” Ash screams, black electricity engulfing Ash’s body as the Pokemon collides with Ash. ‘This isn’t normal lightning!’ Ash thinks, pain everywhere. The pain stops. Ash, disoriented, looks up, and sees the red uniformed squad leader leering above. “Wha-!” Ash tries to ask, but interrupted by a sweet smelling cloth covering Ash’s mouth and nose. 

“We’ve got you now,” was the last thing Ash heard before falling unconscious. 

TIMESKIP: 5 hours later

“ Wha?” Ash groans, blearily looking around at the surroundings. Ash takes in the dreary gray stone walls and the dimly lit candles. “Where am I?” Ash tries to shift around. 

CLINK CLINK

“What the?” Ash wonders. Ash looks at the source of the sounds. Chains. Ash’s wrists and ankles were in manacles, connected to the wall. From the feel of it, there was a collar or something around Ash’s neck as well. 

“Ah, so you’re awake! I hope your invitation was well received!” A voice calls out. 

 

“Who’s there? Show yourself!” Ash yells. “What did you do to my Pokemon?” 

“I am Lord Ghetsis. We have allied with Team Cipher. Your Pokemon are just fine! They just went under a little bit of shadowing,” the voice answers. “We shall be seeing if the process works on you, as well. This shall be an interesting experiment,” Lord Loser announces. A machine lowers from the ceiling, looking like a laser of a sort. 

“No! Let me go!” Ash yells, struggling in the chains. 

MACHINE FIRING IN 10……...9……...8……...7……….6……….5……….4……….3……...2……...1………..  
COMMENCE FIRING

Instead of pain, like Ash was expecting, Ash was engulfed in a liquid that quickly hardened into a tube that started to be filled with gel-like water. A gas mask was lowered onto Ash’s head and a puff of sweet-smelling gas came through. Instead of falling asleep, Ash became energized and began to struggle again. 

 

RELEASING SDFF IN 3……...2……...1………..RELEASED

Ash was engulfed in swirling dark liquids, pain exploding everywhere. 

“STOP IT! STOP!” Ash yells, gathering his aura and pushing it outwards. Everything in a 10 yard radius was crushed and Ash was sitting in the middle of a crater. ‘I have to get out!’ Ash thinks. 

Fweeeeee! A piercing whistle is heard. 

ROARRRR!! Comes an answering reply. 

Ash runs out of the crater and stumbles onto sand. To the right, a orange blob is hurtling towards Ash from the sky, while to the left, a yellow blob is racing towards Ash on foot. 

“FREEZE! PRISONER 48A46, GO BACK TO YOUR CHAMBER!” a voice bellows. Ash whirls around and sees a man standing across the 20 foot crater. 

“Oh. Go to Hell! You think I’m going to listen?” Ash yells back.

“Surround and Seize, SS002!” the man yells, throwing a black PokeBall into the air. 

“Not this again! Charizard, Pikachu, let’s do the same. Surround and Seize. Permission 29384 Granted,” Ash orders. 

“Who are you talking to? There’s no one here, runt! SS002, Shadow Rush!” 

“Seize and Seismic Toss!” Ash orders. The approaching orange blob rushes past Ash, grabs the Shadow Pokemon, and hurtles into the air. “Join and max Thunder!” Ash commands. The yellow blob jumps on Ash’s shoulder and pushes off, flying towards the orange Pokemon. The orange blob, Charizard, grabs the yellow blob, Pikachu, with his tail and Pikachu climbs up to Charizard’s shoulder. Pikachu sends a Thunder towards the Shadow Pokemon, several times larger than a normal Thunder, as Charizard uses a Seismic Toss to throw the Pokemon hard into the ground. The Shadow Pokemon twitches and goes limp, swirls appearing in its eyes.  
“I’ll capture you yet!” the man who released the Shadow Pokemon yells, running away. 

“Helloooooo? Is anybody there? Can someone help me?” a voice cries out from far behind Ash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I got 2 Kudos and 1 bookmark, but I want to be greedy and get more! I want to know who our mysterious SS002 is and who that mysterious person is, so you have to review! I also have a profile on fanfiction.net under the same username.


	3. Chapter 3: Kidnapping Take 2!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Pokémon Translation) Only Ash can understand them  
> "Speaking"  
> Pokémon Moves  
> Aura Speaking (sort of a spell)  
> TIME SKIP: Time later or Time before  
> Chapter 3  
> Recap  
> “Helloooooo? Is anybody there? Can someone help me?” a voice cries out from far behind Ash. 
> 
> Now:

“Who’s there? Ash yells towards the voice, whirling around, after directing Charizard to get the fainted Pokemon, and then capturing it in a League licensed PokeBall that was meant for capturing owned Pokemon that are usually taken for being abused by the trainer. 

“I’m a researcher who was kidnapped as I was entering the region. My name is Gary-!” the person replies, coming into view, showing distinctive spiky brown hair. 

“Shigeru!” Ash exclaims, rushing to hug him. 

“Who are- Ashy? It’s been so long! Been growing out your hair for once I see. So has anybody else found out? What’re you doing here, anyway?” Gary starts to ramble.

“Yes, its me, its been 2 years, yes, maybe, and your grandfather,” Ash answers in one breath. “We should head to the lab, so do you have Dragonite with you?” Ash asks. 

“Yeah. Go! Dragonite!” Gary yells, releasing the enlarged PokeBall. 

“Garooooh!” (Fight me!) Dragonite roars, emerging from the bright light. “Garoroh? Garorogaroh!” (Shigeru? Its Ashy!) 

“Yeah…. Ashy…. Dragonite!!! Stop calling me that!!!!!!!!!” Ash ….. pouts. 

“Hahaha! You know that Dragonite won’t ever stop calling you Ashy.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, Shigeru.” 

“Hmph. I think I will.” 

“Bully! I’m gonna tell Professor Oak that you’re being mean to me again!” 

“Come on, Shura. You know that I was just joking!” 

“Hmph. Dragonite, go to the West for 12 miles. Charizard, follow.” 

“Ash, where are we going?” 

“To Professor Krane’s lab. Charizard, let’s go. They’re taking too long.”

“Ashy! Wait for me!” 

“Gary, hurry up! I wanna get back before nightfall!” 

TIME SKIP: 2 hours  
“Gare-bear! Hurry up!” Ash’s voice floats through the doors, Professor Krane and the others hearing it. They rush over to the entrance, where Ash is hugging a boy, who was in a lab coat. 

“Ash, who is this?” Professor Krane asks. 

“This is Professor Oak’s grandson and Pokemon researcher, Gary Oak. He was in the same facility that I had broken out of-” Ash starts to introduce. 

“You mean demolished! You blew a half a mile radius up around you!” the newly introduced Gary exclaims in disbelief. 

“Yeah, well, they were trying to put some black stuff in me! By the way, old Gheti from Plasma didn’t recognize me… Hmmmm. Did I change my looks that much?” 

“Ash, you used to wear a wig, a vest, a black t-shirt, some trousers, and a hat, and now you walk around without a wig, a sleeveless trench coat, a blue t-shirt, and jeans. Do you think you’ve changed?” Gary sweatdrops. 

“I guess….. What were you doing that you got kidnapped?” Ash decides to ask instead.

“I was studying the behaviors of Pokemon who were ‘shadowfied’ from the previous attempts, although I really didn’t make all that much progress other than finding out they used some sort of black liquid that somehow surrounds the Pokemon and is absorbed somehow…. I guess they didn’t want anybody to figure anything about the shadofication process.” 

“Wait, is that what they tried to do to me? Old Gheti tried to engulf me in some gel-like substance that looked swirly and black…..” Ash yells, remembering the pain that arose from the liquid. 

“They tried to do what to you!” Gary and Wes yell simultaneously. 

“I think they tried to shadow-fy me….. Ugh….” Ash shudders. 

“Well, let’s see if there is any leftover substance so that we can try to figure out how to reverse the process faster, and without the purifying chamber, so that is something ever happens, we won’t be hopeless, as we haven’t got anymore flutes to call Celebi,” Professor Krane rationalizes. 

TIME SKIP: 1 hour later

“I got all the samples of water from that bath, just make sure that you go sleep, now, alright, Ash? You look dead on your feet,” Professor Krane comments, concerned.  
“Okay, well, call me if there is another attempt at kidnapping, I mean the only time we get attacked is right around the time I sleep…..” Ash yawns, walking to the given room. 

“Gary, if you could follow Wes, he can show you to a room as well…” Professor Krane mutters distractedly, looking at the swirling black substance in the water. 

TIME SKIP: 20 Minutes later

BOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!

“Whas that?” Ash slurs, slowly sitting up. “Woah! What-?” Ash is surrounded by floating metal balls, which create a holographic cube around the general area of the champion. “Not Unova again! That was sooooo exhausting!” Ash cries. 

Ash uses aura to search for weak points to exploit, although finding none. The captured champion decides to wait until something happens. Ash doesn’t have to wait long until a goon- I mean Team Cipher squad enters the room, through the gaping, no longer repaired wall. 

“We have come to re-apprehend you, Prisoner 48A46! You can’t escape this time! We made sure that even a raging legendary cannot escape that!” the leader yells. 

“Huh? Sorry, but you kinda got me when I was asleep…. Can you repeat what you just said?” the yawning captive replies, stretching and blinking owlishly. 

“You-! Grrr….Grrrr.. RS002, secure the prisoner and make sure that there is no Pokemon on him!” the leader yells, eye twitching and stomping out the hole. 

“Sir, yes, sir!” two men salute, using remotes to guide the containment device into the back of an armored vehicle. 

As they drove off, Wes and Michael run out of the hole, yelling for them to return and racing to get onto their own vehicles. By the time, they return, there is no trace of where the armored vehicle was and they started sending out their Pokemon to search.

 

 

Meanwhile, while Wes and Michael are trying to stop the capture, Ash is removed from the containment device and put into condensed bonds, of a mixture of metal, electricity, and mega evolution energy, which were placed on the prisoners wrists, ankles, and neck. Each time the prisoner shifted, the bonds would tighten to the point of the electricity and mega evolution would be pressed into the captives wrists, and would electrocute and pressurize the aura of the captive, effectively stopping any struggles. The ankle bonds were connected by a single chain, that connected the two circlets of metal, although leaving enough space, in between, for Ash to be able to walk. 

“Arrival in five minutes, leader,” the driver shouts, towards the back of the vehicle, in which the leader was watching the prisoner at. 

“Good, now, make haste. I’m sure that Lord Ghetsis and Grand Master Greevil will be satisfied with our capture….” 

“Do you think that the captive will be able to do the stuff the leaders want, like shooting aura or something?”

“Creep! Stop talking about me as if I was a Pokemon!” Ash yells, only for Ash’s posture to shift forward, jostling the bonds and causing pain, that ended as soon as Ash’s limbs stopped touching the rims of the bindings. 

“Now and effectively, you are a captive, and you don’t get to decide how we speak!” the leader sneers, pulling Ash forward by the collar, pressing the bonds harshly, causing Ash to tense up and try to escape the hold. “Ha ha ha… You’re useless without your Pokemon and aura, aren’t you? How are you an aura user? Ha!” 

“I- I am an aura user due to circumstances that exist outside your tiny region! I am stronger than any of you, and you couldn’t even capture me without me being asleep! What cowards!” Ash scoffs, regaining breath as soon as the leader released the bonds. 

“Sir, we have arrived!” the driver yells, pulling up to an ominous building’s gate. “We are RS002, back from our retrieval of Prisoner 48A46!” the driver tells a man, who was standing at the driver’s window. 

“Identity?” the man at the gate asks, sounding bored. 

“ID 48A4642621129622629662” the leader replies, knowing that the ID was long and coded for a reason. 

“Permission granted. Enter and see our GM as soon as possible!” the man replies, walking off to the gate’s control building, to open the expansive, barbed gates. 

As the vehicle was being parked, or whatever, Ash, gritting teeth to ignore the pain of the shifting bindings, was lead by a group of four to a room that was darkened, except for a single spotlight in the center. The group lead Ash to the center, under the spotlight, and the bindings were suddenly connected to similar looking chains, which lead to anchorings in the floor. 

“Welcome, Ash! We hope that you haven’t been too jostled on your journey here! We hope this time, we will be able to cooperate with you and that you would be willing to assist us in our endeavors to better the Pokemon. We hope our invitation was well received, for you will be here for a while!” a quiet, sinister voice echoes through the room, which the group of men had already left from. 

“Oh yeah, totally…. Just lovin’ the bindings and such… great hospitality. Sincerely…. “ Ash scoffs. 

“Apologies about the rough treatment from our subordinates. We hope you will not hold it against us, as we wish for you to work for us…” the voice says, echoing about.

“Sorry, but, um, I’m gonna have to pass on the whole working together thing..” Ash trails off. 

“Well, you see, you don’t get a choice in the matter…. We’ll force you to instead!” the voice yells and suddenly, a clear tube surrounds Ash and fills with fluid. 

“This again? Didn’t you already try this?” Ash yells out, inwardly panicking at the rate that the fluid is filling. 

“This time, we will be able to succeed! You haven’t got the strength to resist the fluid! Any aura that you use is going to be suppressed with those bindings! We will succeed!” the voice maniacally cackles. 

Ash looks around the tube and feels a prick in the right leg, just above the knee. Then another in the left leg, and then two more in both arms, just below the elbow. 

“Wha? What did you just do?” Ash manages to groan out, feeling drowsy. 

“We injected four doses of tranquilizer in you! You can’t resist at all now!” the voice gloats. 

Black swirls started to appear in Ash’s vision, as the world around the captive swirled and turned pitch black.

 

TIME SKIP: 1 hour before

“We need to save Ash!” Wes yells panicked. “What do we do? He just escaped and now he’s been captured again!” 

“Calm down, Wes. I’m sure that Ash will be able to handle himself! First, let’s call Rui. She may be able to have an idea of where Cipher might put a new base….” Michael rationalizes. 

“Okay, okay. Call Rui. Right….” Wes breathes out, reaching for his P✰DA. “C’mon… c’mon… Pick up…” 

“Hello? Wes? What’s wrong?” an orange haired girl with two pigtails answers the call, asking with concern at seeing Wes’ worried face. 

“A person we met has been kidnapped by Team Cipher. We don’t know where they are or what they’re doing anymore. They have more technology, power, and have been hidden for the past year,” Wes relays. 

“Don’t forget to add the fact that they are partnered with Team Plasma,” Gary’s voice cuts in, making Wes and Michael look at the doorway, where the Pokemon Researcher was standing. 

“Team Plasma? I don’t know who that is…” Rui replies, confused. 

“They were a group in Unova that pretended to liberate Pokemon, while trying to gain control over Reshiram/ Zekrom (whichever side you guys prefer from the movies/games) and almost succeeded,” another voice cuts in, from Rui’s side of the line. Behind Rui, another orange haired girl was seen, but with only one pigtail. 

“Misty?!” Gary yells, spotting the orange haired companion of his childhood friend. 

“Hey, Gary. If you’re here, then I’m guessing it was Ash who was kidnapped?” Misty asks, getting a nod in return. “I guess that’s typical Ash though…. Legendaries, every criminal organization of every region, stupid Team Rocket…” she mumbles. “We’ll be there in five minutes,” she adds, holding up a PokeBall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And….Done!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Words  
> 2007
> 
>  
> 
> Not as long as my first…. I forgot to put a word count for the second….  
> FF.Net  
> AN: Thank you for all of the favorites, follows, and the views! 
> 
> AO3.Org  
> AN: Thank you for bookmarking, kudos-ing, and viewing my story! 
> 
> Both: I hope that this chapter won’t be a dispointment. It took a lot of work to think and force myself to finally finish this chapter…. 
> 
> Please visit my profile on fanfiction.net, or leave a comment/review for the poll, which is what evolution is wanted for the two eevee’s that will come later in the story? 
> 
> Please follow, favorite, or review for my story, so that I can know whether or not my story is actually good!
> 
> I hope that I get more reviews or a PM so that I can improve the quality of my story…….
> 
> PM me on my fanfiction.net profile or at my gmail shinesuicune@gmail.com!
> 
> Followers (FF.net)  
> AssassinGhost22  
> JG32  
> Jace Cither  
> Joachimo  
> Navoli  
> Skitty4  
> remisolleke  
> scribe0magic  
> starlight luna
> 
> Favorites (FF.net)  
> Joachimo  
> Skitty4  
> antheys17  
> RabbitTris26
> 
> Kudos (ao3)  
> 6  
> One bookmarked (ao3)  
> amichalap
> 
>  
> 
> I have a total of 752 views, from both websites!
> 
> Thanks for reading~  
> ~PrincessShadowDarkness
> 
>  
> 
> New section~  
> Recommended Story
> 
> Fanfic: Percy Jackson  
> Title: A God Among Men  
> Author: Takara Phoenix  
> Chapters: 15, but as of 2/18/18 only 14 completed  
> Source(s): AO3 and FF.Net  
> Summary:  
> Lord Perseus is a minor Sea God, as the son of Neptune and Salacia. The problem is that his parents and his siblings all fuss about him way too much.  
> He's seventeen now, among mortals he'd totally be an adult! He didn't need his family to hover around all the time.  
> So Percy decides to take a little vacation in the mortal world. He has so much to learn, so many people to meet.  
> He runs with thieves and falls in love with a prince...


	4. Chapter 4: That was Close!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Pokémon Translation) Only Ash can understand them  
> "Speaking"  
> Pokémon Moves  
> Aura Speaking (sort of a spell)  
> TIME SKIP: Time later or Time before  
> Chapter 4
> 
> Recap  
> “Hey, Gary. If you’re here, then I’m guessing it was Ash who was kidnapped?” Misty asks, getting a nod in return. “I guess that’s typical Ash though…. Legendaries, every criminal organization of every region, stupid Team Rocket…” she mumbles. “We’ll be there in five minutes,” she adds, holding up a PokeBall.

Now:   
The two red-headed girls arrive in a flash of light, next to a floating, white Pokemon. The one pony-tailed girl put away a PokeBall and patted the Pokemon’s head. 

“Toki!” the Pokemon cried, happily. The Pokemon was Togetic, which Misty had raised from an egg. 

“So, how did this happen to Ash?” Misty asks, putting her hands on her hips. 

“Well….. Team Cipher had found out that he can use Aura because they were using Shadow Pokemon… and then they became determined to capture him,” Gary replies, rubbing his head sheepishly. 

“Okay, so my best friend is in the hands of an organization who can darken the hearts of Pokemon, and they know Ash can use Aura?” Misty asks, sighing wearily. “Let’s just send one of them,” she says, exasperated. 

“Them?” Wes asks, displaying confusion. 

“Oh, Ash has like a million Pokemon who simply adore him and would destroy the world if it meant that he would be safe,”Misty replies, pulling out a purple and yellow PokeBall. “Go! Alakazam!” 

“Ala!” the Pokemon cries as it comes out. The Pokemon with a brown torso and yellow arms and legs, in which the arms hold spoons. The Pokemon has two mustache like appendages and pointy spikes at the top of its head. 

“Alakazam, Ash has been kidnapped by yet another organization. Go with Infiltration Series 298345,” Misty commands, at the questioning look the Pokemon gives her. 

“Ala!” the Pokemon cries again, disappearing in a flash of purple light. 

TIME SKIP: 2 Hours Later

“Why is Alakazam taking so long?” Misty complains. 

“Be patient, Red,” Gary replies. 

“Don’t call me Red!” she yells. 

A flash of purple light causes the occupants of the room to cover their eyes. When they look at the cause, they see that Alakazam had returned, carrying Ash, who had been laying bridal style, eyes closed. 

“Ash!” Gary and Wes yell, simultaneously. 

“Shut up…. You’re too loud!” Ash replies, groaning and slowly sitting up. 

“We were worried, alright?” Gary scolds, looking relieved. 

“Alakazam, can you put me in my room? I’m still tired,” Ash requests. 

Alakazam nods and starts to float towards Ash’s room. Entering, the Psi Pokemon places Ash on the bed and retreats to his Pokeball. The others follow the Pokemon to the room and start to check over the rescues champion. 

“What happened while you were there? Why did it take so long? Why couldn’t you just escape like last time? Wh-” Misty starts to ask, bombarding the tired trainer, stopping when a hand is put up. 

“First, they were trying to examine my power, to try and manipulate it, second, Alakazam couldn’t reveal himself, since there were scientists in the room, so he waited until they left and disabled the cameras, and third, I was being held in some sort of black energy, which had drained my ability to use aura,” Ash replies, answering all of the questions. “You see, after I was captured…

Flashback (Most of it is from Chapter 3, Sorry! I kinda cheated)

Ash is removed from the containment device and put into condensed bonds, of a mixture of metal, electricity, and mega evolution energy, which were placed on the prisoners wrists, ankles, and neck. Each time the prisoner shifted, the bonds would tighten to the point of the electricity and mega evolution would be pressed into the captives wrists, and would electrocute and pressurize the aura of the captive, effectively stopping any struggles. The ankle bonds were connected by a single chain, that connected the two circlets of metal, although leaving enough space, in between, for Ash to be able to walk. 

“Arrival in five minutes, leader,” the driver shouts, towards the back of the vehicle, in which the leader was watching the prisoner at. 

“Good, now, make haste. I’m sure that Lord Ghetsis and Grand Master Greevil will be satisfied with our capture….” 

“Do you think that the captive will be able to do the stuff the leaders want, like shooting aura or something?”

“Creep! Stop talking about me as if I was a Pokemon!” Ash yells, only for Ash’s posture to shift forward, jostling the bonds and causing pain, that ended as soon as Ash’s limbs stopped touching the rims of the bindings. 

“Now and effectively, you are a captive, and you don’t get to decide how we speak!” the leader sneers, pulling Ash forward by the collar, pressing the bonds harshly, causing Ash to tense up and try to escape the hold. “Ha ha ha… You’re useless without your Pokemon and aura, aren’t you? How are you an aura user? Ha!” 

“I- I am an aura user due to circumstances that exist outside your tiny region! I am stronger than any of you, and you couldn’t even capture me without me being asleep! What cowards!” Ash scoffs, regaining breath as soon as the leader released the bonds. 

“Sir, we have arrived!” the driver yells, pulling up to an ominous building’s gate. “We are RS002, back from our retrieval of Prisoner 48A46!” the driver tells a man, who was standing at the driver’s window. 

“Identity?” the man at the gate asks, sounding bored. 

“ID 48A4642621129622629662” the leader replies, knowing that the ID was long and coded for a reason. 

“Permission granted. Enter and see our GM as soon as possible!” the man replies, walking off to the gate’s control building, to open the expansive, barbed gates. 

As the vehicle was being parked, or whatever, Ash, gritting teeth to ignore the pain of the shifting bindings, was lead by a group of four to a room that was darkened, except for a single spotlight in the center. The group lead Ash to the center, under the spotlight, and the bindings were suddenly connected to similar looking chains, which lead to anchorings in the floor. 

“Welcome, Ash! We hope that you haven’t been too jostled on your journey here! We hope this time, we will be able to cooperate with you and that you would be willing to assist us in our endeavors to better the Pokemon. We hope our invitation was well received, for you will be here for a while!” a quiet, sinister voice echoes through the room, which the group of men had already left from. 

“Oh yeah, totally…. Just lovin’ the bindings and such… great hospitality. Sincerely…. “ Ash scoffs. 

“Apologies about the rough treatment from our subordinates. We hope you will not hold it against us, as we wish for you to work for us…” the voice says, echoing about.

“Sorry, but, um, I’m gonna have to pass on the whole working together thing..” Ash trails off. 

“Well, you see, you don’t get a choice in the matter…. We’ll force you to instead!” the voice yells and suddenly, a clear tube surrounds Ash and fills with fluid. 

“This again? Didn’t you already try this?” Ash yells out, inwardly panicking at the rate that the fluid is filling. 

“This time, we will be able to succeed! You haven’t got the strength to resist the fluid! Any aura that you use is going to be suppressed with those bindings! We will succeed!” the voice maniacally cackles. 

Ash looks around the tube and feels a prick in the right leg, just above the knee. Then another in the left leg, and then two more in both arms, just below the elbow. 

“Wha? What did you just do?” Ash manages to groan out, feeling drowsy. 

“We injected four doses of tranquilizer in you! You can’t resist at all now!” the voice gloats. 

Black swirls started to appear in Ash’s vision, as the world around the captive swirled and turned pitch black. The scientists leave the room to enter the monitoring room.The cameras spark and die. 

“Ala!” a voice comes from the shadows. The Psi Pokemon appears, from where it was heading in the shadows. The Pokemon, seeing his master in the black substance, becomes enraged, and destroys the tube, causing the liquid to go flooding out. Ash is left hanging in the broken tube, near unconscious. The Psi Pokemon grabs Ash, releasing the bindings with a Psychic. 

End Flashback Summary  
“So yeah. What’d you guys do?” Ash asks, looking more perky. 

“What did we do? What did we do? We worried about you this entire time!” Gary yells, exasperated at Ash. 

“Okay, you didn’t need to yell, Gare-Bear,” Ash replies. 

“Don’t call me Gare-Bear, Ashy-Boy!” Gary snarks back. 

“ Okay, so what did they learn from their experiment?” Wes interjects, sounding exasperated at Gary and Ash’s bickering. 

“They learned that Aura is a little stubborn when it comes to being prodded at. So far they know that Aura can be a pain to try to shadowize. Oh that I can use it to heal and see auras, but that’s about it,” Ash replies, sounding happy to be distracted from the quarrel with Gary. 

“So the Aura can act independently?” Michael asks, sounding curious. 

“Aura is the living essence of every organic and some non organic things, as long as they are, or had been, living,” Ash lectures. “Thus, when threatened or the wielder is threatened, the internal aura of the wielder will try to lash out, due to the wielder having a stronger concentration than a normal being.” 

“So then, would Rui be able to wield aura?” Misty asks. 

“She might, depending on how much aura she has. Just because she can see the aura, doesn’t mean that she can wield it.” 

“Well, can you see how much aura she has?” Misty questions. 

“Sure, where is she?” Ash asks, looking around. 

“I’m here!” Rui says, approaching from the back of the group. 

“Okay…. Let’s see….” Ash says, slowly going into a meditative position. Ash, seeing Rui’s core of aura, sees that her aura is quite strong, although she seems to have a block that keeps most from escaping. “You have a great amount of aura,” Ash says, “but there seems to be something blocking you from accessing more. If that stays blocked, you could be looking at an immense amount of pain if her aura continues to grow, as her aura is already pushing and cracking that barrier.” 

“What can I do to unblock it?” Rui asks, concerned. 

“Most likely, it's a memory. Something that frightened you. Did you have any burst of aura, when you were younger?” Ash councils. 

“I don’t think so. Can you remember anything, Misty?” Rui asks. 

“Uh…..Oh! When we playing in the water and that Gyarados started to scare us! There was a bright flash and suddenly we were looking at the Gyarados retreating!” Misty yells, surprised at the memory. 

“Oh yeah!” Rui exclaims. There was a bright blue flash, and suddenly, Rui’s core was visible to everyone. They saw the shell-like casing, around her aura, shatter and dissipate, before her aura disappeared from view.

“You must have been subconsciously frightened of the bright flash and didn’t want to experience it again, so your aura responded by building a block. Although you had blocked your aura, when the shadowfiying started, your aura wanted to help, so it broke a crack that allowed you to spot the auras,” Ash theorized. 

“Woah! I feel stronger!” Rui exclaims, giddy on the feeling of her unlocked power. “What do I do to control this new power?” 

“No!” Ash yells, frightening the group. “Sorry, but aura is not something to be controlled. It can be directed, but never controlled. The only thing that happens when trying to control Aura is corruption! There is very few of those with strong aura, who actually tried to control it, and each and every one of those people became a Forbidden,” Ash explains. 

“Okay, so then, what do I do?” Rui asks. 

“You learn to direct your Aura into the area that it is needed. You subconsciously do that when you see the Shadow Pokemon, so if you were to need to use the Aura for something else, then it can be directed there,” Ash lectures. 

“Okay….” Rui says, closing her eyes to try to direct her aura. 

“I don’t know about you, but I’m going to sleep,” Ash says, watching Rui meditate. 

“Yeah, go to sleep,” Gary says, turning to leave. 

“Good” ~Yawn~ “Night,” Ash says, interrupted with a yawn.

TIME SKIP: 8 Hours later

“Wake up!” someone yells, interrupting Ash’s dreams of Pallet Town. 

“Wha? Whazzamatter disdime?” Ash slurs, yawning and sitting up. 

“There’s a Shadowed Lugia attacking!” 

“ROARRRRRRR! GRR!” (HELPPPPPP! CHOSEN!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah… Done!  
> Word Count: 2071
> 
> Yay! Ash is like, invincible!  
> Yes, there will be many kidnapping and attempts to kidnap!   
> Sorry for the wait! My muse comes and goes like crazy! BTW, I never said that there will be regular updates, but I promise I won’t abandon this story!
> 
> If you haven’t already, check out my plot suggestions. They’ll be posted the same day as this. 
> 
>  
> 
> FF.net  
> Views: 686  
> Reviews: 3  
>  Scribe0magic : Your review made my day. Its so funny!  
>  Thor94: Although I thank you for the review, I am going to say this. My story has a specific plot that requires certain events to happen to introduce a certain character or plot. Thanks, though!  
> Followers: 11  
>  Thanks for following my story! It uplifts my heart!  
> Favorites: 5  
>  Thanks for favoriting my story! It makes me happy that people like my story. I know that I’m not the best of writers, or updaters. 
> 
> AO3.org  
> Hits: 459  
> Comments: NONE!  
> Kudos: 6  
> Bookmarks: 1
> 
>  
> 
> Recommended Story
> 
> Fanfic: Kuroko no Basuke  
> Title: Catal Rhythm  
> Author: Nightmare-Taichou  
> Chapters: 29/ ?  
> Source(s): AO3 and FF.Net  
> Summary: 
> 
> Being an Idol was never easy, and it's even worse when one is a teenager. Wanting to enter a competition, Takao ran into Kuroko and Kagami and later Kasamatsu and Kise. Through the power of persuasion, they took him up on his request. But through an unbelievable turn of events; Kuroko, Kagami, Kasamatsu, Kise and Takao became idols, hoping to top the world of music.


End file.
